


Talasalitaan, png.

by kaimchana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaimchana/pseuds/kaimchana
Summary: pasko, png.Ang pasko ay araw ng kasiyahan at bigayan. Araw ng pagtawa, pagsasama at pagmamahalan. Ngunit, lahat ba tayo masaya tuwing pasko?





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: slight!angst, character accident (?)
> 
> An entry for the second round of Narito Kami Fic Fest, A Tagalog Fic Fest for EXO. Prompt #35. ISKO!EXO au.
> 
> Thank you sa nag-prompt. Sa mods ng fic fest. At sa fic buddy ko! Ang sabaw ko nung sinulat ko 'to at minadali ko dahil deadline na kaya pasensya na kung parang may kulang. I'm thinking about filling in some more, pero di pa ko nakapagdecide hehe. May konti pang grammatical errors and spelling kaya sorry in advance hehe :))) Enjoy reading!!

_**nagtangka, pd.**_  
  _Pinilit magpumiglas, ngunit sa huli ang puso ay patuloy na lumalaban._  
  
  
**December 24, 2017**. Bisperas ng pasko. Lahat ng tao sa paligid ay masaya. Ang simbahan ay punung-puno ng mga pamilya na muling nagkasama-sama, mga batang abot langit ang ngiti dahil sa mga regalong inaasam, at mga magkasintahan na nagpapasalamat sa pagkakasama nila sa isang napakahalagang okasyon. Walong buwan mula nung huling makita ni Sehun si Luhan.  
  
  
Tinignan ni Sehun ang relo sa kamay niya at isang malungkot na ngiti ang naipinta sa mukha niya. Nung isang taon lang may hawak-hawak siyang kamay na nagsisilbing init laban sa malamig na simoy ng hangin. Nung nakaraan taon mayroon syang katabi sa simbahan, kasamang nagdadasal, nagpapasalamat sa Diyos na isang pasko na naman na magkasama sila ang nagdaan. Ngunit bakit ngayon ay mag-isa na naman siya? _Tangina._  
  
  
  
  
_“Sehun. Hun, pakinggan mo naman muna ako,” pakiusap ni Luhan sa kanya, ang mga luha namumuo sa mga mata nito. Tinignan siya ng nakababatang lalaki, ang emosyon sa mukha nito ay di mawari.  
  
  
Malamig. Malamig ang gabing iyon.  
  
  
Isang buntong hininga. “Han naman. Akala ko ba di mo na ko iiwan?” tanong ni Sehun ng pabulong, kasabay ng unti-unting pagbukas ng mga sugat na akala nya’y naghilom na.  
  
  
Tumingin sya sa mata ng kasintahan at napaisip siya, hindi ba siya sapat para ipaglaban? Lagi na lang bang ganito?  
  
  
“Hun. Para sa atin naman itong-”  
  
  
“Para sa atin?” tumawa siya na para bang isang biro ang lahat. Hinihiling na sana nga isa na lang biro ang lahat ng nangyayari.  
  
  
Ibinaling ni Sehun sa labas ng bintana ang kanyang mga mata at nadatnan niya ang ulan. Wala syang luha na maramdaman sa mga mata niya, ngunit pakiramdam niya ay ang langit na ang umiiyak kasabay ng puso niya. Para sa kanya.  
  
  
“Para sa atin ba talaga o para sayo lang?” tanong niya kay Luhan. Natahimik ang nakakatandang lalaki. “Nakikipaghiwalay ka kasi ano? Kasi graduate ka na? Kasi gusto mo na may makilala naman akong iba? Tanginang rason yan, Luhan.”  
  
  
Iniiwas ni Luhan ang tingin niya sa lalaki sa harap niya na para bang napaso siya sa sinabi nito. “Sehun, hindi naman sa ganun. Gusto ko lang naman na-”  
  
  
“Gusto mong makakilala ako ng iba o gusto mong may makilalang iba?” Tumingin sa kanya si Sehun at dito niya napansin ang malamig na tingin nito. Nawala na ang mga ngiti sa mata niya at gustong bawiin ni Luhan ang mga sinabi niya para lamang bumalik ang kislap sa paborito niyang mga mata.  
  
  
Hindi agad nakaimik si Luhan at naisip na Sehun na marahil ito nga ang nais ng kasintahan. Isang malungkot na tawa ang lumabas sa mga labi niya.  
  
  
“So, tama ako. Sa bagay,” pagsisimula niya, “nagawa mo nga akong iwan noon eh. Ano nga naman bang pinagkaiba ngayon, di ba? Sino nga ba naman ang makakatagal sakin? Syempre mas matanda ka, mas gusto mo yung mas matanda sayo. Parang si Kuya Minseok. Di ba?”  
  
  
“Sehun, ano ba! Mali ka ng iniisip. Kailangan ko lang ng-” pagdedepensa ng nakakatandang lalaki. Mali. Maling-mali.  
  
  
Hindi inalis ni Sehun ang tingin niya kay Luhan, inaantay na ituloy nito ang sasabihin niya. Malalim na ang gabi, summer naman pero hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit bigla syang nakaramdam ng lamig. Hindi niya din maintindihan kung bakit ang relasyon nila na akala niya ay pang habang-buhay na ay dito napunta. Ang akala niyang paglaban ng magkasama ay di pala magtatagal.  
  
  
Umupo si Luhan sa kama niya at saka inihilamos ang mga kamay sa mukha niya.  
  
  
“Hun. Babalik naman ako eh. Kailangan ko lang ng space. Kailangan ko lang isipin kung ano ng gagawin ko. Kung ano ba gustong kong mangyari sa future ko,” pagpapaliwanag niya.  
  
  
Tumingin sa kanya ang lalaki at tinignan siya ni Luhan pabalik.  
  
  
“Space? Future? Hindi mo ba magagawa yan sa tabi ko?” pabulong na tanong nito sa kanya. Lumakad papunta sa kanya si Sehun at saka umupo sa tabi niya. Natahimik silang dalawa.  
  
  
Nabaling ang atensyon ni Luhan sa kamay ng lalaki sa tabi niya, gustong-gusto niya itong hawakan pero hindi niya alam kung may karapatan pa siya.  
  
  
“Gusto ko magdesisyon para sa sarili ko,” sagot niya dito.  
  
  
Napalingon siya kay Sehun ng marinig niya ang hikbi nito. “Sehun..”  
  
  
“Ahhh. Hindi pala ako kasama dyan sa future mo. Ganun ba? Gets ko na. Okay. Gets ko na. Kuha ko na. Malinaw.”  
  
  
“Sehun, sandali--”  
  
  
Tumayo ang lalaki at naglakad papunta sa pintuan ng kwarto niya.  
  
  
“Sige. Magbreak na tayo. Kung ayun gusto mo eh. Goodluck sa future mo,” sabi nito at saka lumabas ng pintuan, gusto niya ulit lumingon kay Luhan. Tumingin sa mukha nito ng isa pang beses pero pinigilan niya ang sarili niya dahil alam niyang hindi siya makakaalis kung ginawa niya yun.  
  
  
Nakasalubong ni Sehun si Lao Gao pagkalabas nya ng kwarto ng kasintahan at agad niyang pinunasan ang mga luha na umaagos galing sa mga mata niya.  
  
  
“Ikaw na bahala sa kanya, Kuya. Pakiingatan,” bilin niya at patuloy na siya lumabas sa dorm ng mga ito. At lumabas sa buhay ng taong pinakamamahal niya.  
  
  
Hindi na niya narinig ang pagtawag nito sa kanya._  
  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
  
Naalimpungatan si Sehun ng marinig niya ang pagtawag sa pangalan niya. Tumingin siya sa paligid at muling tumingin sa relos niya. Wala pa rin sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Napag-usapan nila na dito sila magmimeet. Inilabas niya ang phone nya para mag-text dito at nakalimutan na hinahanap niya ang boses na tumatawag sa pangalan niya.  
  
  
            _**TO: Chanyeol Park-ing Shet**_  
               
                    **_Hoy. Asan na kayo?_**  
  
  
  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
  
Ayun na naman ang boses na tumatawag sa kanya. Tumingin siya sa kaliwa niya, ang mga daliri nya’y tumigil sa pagpindot. Tumingin siya sa kanan niya ngunit wala rin naman siyang nakita na pamilyar na mukha. Ibinalin nya muli ang tingin sa phone sa kamay niya, isang pindot na lamang para mag-send ang message kay Chanyeol ngunit nadistract siya sa pares ng sapatos na tumigil sa tapat ng sarili niyang mga paa.  
  
  
Agad na bumilis ang tibok ng dibdib niya sa nakikita niya. Hindi siya makagalaw. Pamilyar ang pares ng gray na adidas na kaparehong-kapareho ng suot niya ngayon. _Hindi maaari._  
  
  
“Sehun.” Mahina. Malambing. Hindi maaari.  
  
  
Dahan-dahan niyang iniangat ang ulo at patuloy na nahulog ang phone sa kamay niya ng dumapo ang tingin niya sa mga paborito niyang mata.  
  
  
“Luhan?” bulong niya, natatakot na baka kapag nilakasan niya ay mawala ang lalaki sa harap niya.  
  
  
Ngumiti ito sa kanya kasama ang mga magaganda at kumikislap niyang mata na pati ang christmas lights ng simbahan ay mahihiya.  
  
  
Hindi makapaniwala si Sehun. Walong buwan. Hindi niya alam kung saan nagpunta si Luhan at wala naman sa mga kuya ang nagtanong pa kung ano bang nangyari sa kanila.  
  
  
“Sehun.” Iwinave ni Luhan ang kamay niya sa harap ng nakababatang lalaki na hanggang ngayon at tulala at hindi umiimik. Natawa siya ng sa wakas ay parang natauhan na ito, iniiling-iling nito ang ulo niya na para bang asong nagpapagpag at sunod naman ay ipinunas ang kamay sa mga mata niya.  
  
  
“Andito ka?” tanong ni Sehun na hindi pa rin makapaniwala. Tumango si Luhan, ang ngiti nito’y hindi naaalis sa mukha niya.  
  
  
Patuloy lamang na tumingin si Sehun sa lalaki sa harap niya. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang dapat niya maramdaman, pero isa ang sigurado siya sa lahat ng emosyon na nararamdaman niya ngayon. _Masaya siyang makita ulit si Luhan._  
  
  
Naglakad papalapit sa kanya ang lalaki at yumuko ito para damputin ang phone nya saka iniabot sa kanya. Yakapin ito na lamang ang gustong gawin ni Sehun.  
  
  
“Merry Christmas, Hun,” bati ni Luhan sa kanya at ngumiti ulit ito. Nanatiling tahimik si Sehun, patuloy na tinitigan si Luhan, iniisip na baka panaginip na naman ito.  
  
  
“Bago ka umalis pwede ba pakinggan mo muna ako?” tanong nito na may pag-aalinlangan, hindi sigurado kung pagbibigyan pa ba siya ni Sehun matapos niya itong saktan muli. Natatakot na baka talikuran siya nito at lumakad palayo.  
  
  
Hinawakan ni Luhan ang isa sa mga kamay niya at mas lalo itong ikinabilis ng tibok ng puso niya.  
  
  
“Sorry. Sorry kung di ako nagparamdam. Sorry kung nasaktan kita ulit. Hindi na ko magpapaliwanag. Nasaktan kita. Lagi na lang. Pero sana tanggapin mo tong “sorry” ko. Pasensya na medyo na-late. Natraffic ako ng eight months eh,” pagsisimula ni Luhan. Iniyuko niya ang ulo niya bago siya tumawa. “Naghintay ako. Akala ko di mo ko matitiis. Akala ko babalik ka ulit sa dorm tapos aayusin natin. Magso-sorry ako kasi ang tanga ko. Actually di ko na maalala kung bakit ako nakikipagbreak. Pero alam mo naman ako si Luhan, laging nagugulumihanan.”  
  
  
Naghintay si Luhan na magsalita si Sehun. Handa na siya sa lahat ng pwede nitong sabihin ngunit nagulat siya sa lumabas sa mga bibig nito.  
  
  
“Bakit ang corny mo pa din?” Iniangat niya ang ulo niya at ang tumambad sa kanya ay isang nakangiting Sehun. Ang ekspresyon sa mata nito mapang-asar.  
  
  
“Sehu--”  
  
  
“Shhh. Okay na. Narealize mo na hindi mo makita future mo kung walang ako, no? Hay. Luhan. Ako si Sehun Oh. Ang pinakagwapong arki ng UP, syempre di mo ko matitiis, diba?” pagpapatuloy nito. Tinanggal niya ang pagkakakapit ng nakakatandang lalaki sa kamay niya upang hawakan ito ng maayos.  
  
  
“Siguro naman okay na yung time na binigay ko sayo?” tumingin siya dito at ang bumati sa kanya ay isang umiiyak na Luhan. “Hoy! Hala! Bakit ka umiiyak?”  
  
  
Pinunasan ni Luhan ang mga luha sa pisngi gamit ang kamay niya at saka tumawa. “Ikaw kasi eh!”  
  
  
Ibinulsa ni Sehun ang phone niya at tyaka inilapat ang kamay niya sa mukha ng paborito nyang tao para punasan ang mga luha nito.  
  
  
“Ako na naman?! Hay. Sehun Oh. Lagi na lang ikaw. Lagi na lang ikaw ang nasa isip ni Han Lu.”  
  
  
Hinampas siya ni Luhan sa dibdib at sabay silang tumawa na para bang walang nangyari. Na parang walang walong buwan na naghiwalay sa kanilang dalawa.  
  


 

  
_**lumuhod, pd.**_  
    _Nanghihina ang mga tuhod, nanlalamig na mga kamay, ano nga ba ang gagawin ko, kaya ko ba ‘to?_  
  
  
Isang oras ng nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan niya na hanggang ngayon ay palakad-lakad pa din sa harap niya. Tila hindi ito mapakali at may gusto yata siyang sabihin. Hindi alam ng lalaki kung kakabahan ba siya o ano.  
  
  
Sa tatlong taon na magkasama sila, ngayon lamang nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na i-celebrate nila ang pasko ng magkasama at wala na silang mas ikasasaya pa. Ngunit bakit parang aligaga si Jongin?  
  
  
“Jongin,” tawag niya dito ngunit hindi ito umiimik.  
  
  
“Jongin! By!” muli nyang pagtatangka.  
  
  
Hindi pa rin siya naririnig ng nakababatang kasintahan kaya naman tumayo na si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya at lumapit dito.  
  
  
“JONGIN!”  
  
  
“Anak naman ng tipaklong oh!” Gulat na gulat na reaksyon ni Jongin ng maramdaman nya ang pagyugyog ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. “By naman eh!”  
  
  
Tumawa lamang si Kyungsoo sa reaksyon ng kasintahan na lumakas ng makita nya ang paglabi nito habang nakatingin ng masama sa kanya.  
  
  
“Kanina pa kasi kita tinatawag eh, di ka mapakali jan,” pansin niya dito at bumaling si Jongin ng tingin bago nya ang isuklay ang kamay niya sa buhok niya.  
  
  
Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng kasintahan nya na hindi mawari kung ano ang nararamdaman ngayon. Nakikita niya lang ang mukha na ito ni Jongin kapag nakalimutan nito na mag-aral para sa exam niya.  
  
  
“Ano ba kasing iniisip mo dyan?” tanong niya dito. “May sakit ka ba? Gusto mo ba tawagan natin si Kuya Minseok? Sabihin natin di na tayo makakapunta?”  
  
  
Inilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa noo ni Jongin para i-check kung nilalagnat ba ito. Napansin niya kanina pang umaga, pagkagising nila, na para bang wala ito sa sarili. Nakatulala din ito buong magdamag ng magpunta sila sa restaurant ng ate ni Jongin para mag-dinner kasama ang pamilya nito.  
  
  
“Wala ka naman sakit,” sabi niya dito at saka ikinulong ang mukha nito sa malalambot niyang kamay. Ipinikit ni Jongin ang mga mata niya at nang idilat niya ito, ang mga magagandang mata ni Kyungsoo, na nakatingin pabalik sa kanya, ang una niyang nasilayan.  
  
  
Isang buntong hininga ang inilabas niya bago niya ipatong ang sarili niyang mga kamay sa ibabaw ng kamay ng kasintahan na ngayo’y nasa mukha nya. “Kyungsoo.”  
  
  
Ibinaling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo nya patagilid, nag-aantay na ituloy ni Jongin ang sasabihin niya. Mukhang seryoso ito at hindi siya yung tipo ng tao na agad-agad na mag-iisip ng kung anu-ano. Ngunit ngayon at kabado siya dahil wala ang natural na biro sa mga mata ni Jongin na nakasanayan niya.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo, may kailangan ako sabihin sayo,” pagtutuloy nito at dito na bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Lalo na nang dahan-dahan tinanggal ni Jongin ang mga kamay nya sa pisngi nito. Binitawan ng lalaki ang isa sa kamay niya at ipinasok ang sariling kamay sa bulsa ng pantalon na suot nito na alam ni Kyungsoo ay isang senyales na kinakabahan ito.  
  
  
“A-ano yun?”  
  
  
“By”  
  
  
“Ano?” kabadong tanong niya. Iniyuko ni Jongin ang ulo niya, iniiwasan tignan si Kyungsoo, ang puso niya mabilis na tumitibok sa dibdib niya. Binitawan niya ang isa pang kamay ng kasintahan para ipunas ito sa jeans nya dahil pinagpapawisan na siya. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya sasabihin kay Kyungsoo ang lahat. Paano kung humindi ito?  
  
  
“By, promise mo muna hindi ka magagalit.” Tinignan siya ni Jongin, ang mga mata nito natatakpan ng buhok niya at ang nagawa lang ni Kyungsoo ay lumunok at tumango. _Ito na ba? Dito na ba matatapos ang tatlong taon nilang pagsasama?_  
  
  
Muling isinuklay ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa buhok niya. Bumuntong hininga siya bago bumulong ng mahinang “kaya mo yan, jongin” bago tignan muli ang kasintahan. Napalunok siya ng makita niya na mukha itong iiyak.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo? Iiyak ka ba?” tanong niya dito, nagtataka kung bakit ganoon ang ekspresyon sa mukha ng nakakatandang lalaki. “Hala by bakit?”  
  
  
Aabutin pa lang sana ni Jongin ang mukha nito ng hampasin ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya.  
  
  
“Ano ba kasi yung sasabihin mo? Sabihin mo na. Ang tagal eh,” pagsusungit nito.  
  
  
“Bakit para kang iiyak?” pagpipilit ni Jongin. Nag-aalala siya. _May nasabi ba siyang mali? May nagawa ba siya?_  
  
  
Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo at saka siya sinigawan “Ano ba! Sabihin mo na kasi kung makikipagbreak ka na, Jongin! Bakit mo ba pinapatagal pa? Okay lang naman eh.”  
  
  
“Ha?” parang nawawalang batang tanong ni Jongin. Ilang minuto ang lumipas bago niya naintindihan kung ano ang sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo at tumawa siya.  
  
  
“By,” tawa “Kyungsoo, akala mo makikipagbreak ako sayo?”  
  
  
Umiwas lang ng tingin si Kyungsoo, nakalabi, at walang ibang gustong gawin si Jongin kung ‘di ang yakapin ito at sabihin na nagkakamali siya. Gusto niya kurutin ang pisngi nito at paulit-ulit na sabihin ang mga katagang mahal kita.  
  
  
Lumapit siya sa lalaki at hinawakan muli ang dalawang kamay nito. Nawala na ang kaba sa dibdib ni Jongin. Kaya nya ito.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo,” simula ng lalaki. Ngumiti siya bago siya lumuhod sa harapan ng nakakatanda niyang kasintahan.  
  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa pagluhod ni Jongin. Tinanggal niya ang pagkakahawak nito sa isa nyang kamay para hampasin ito sa braso.  
  
  
“Hoy! Ano bang ginagawa mo? Seryoso ako tapos… tapos.. luluhuran mo ko?” muli niyang iniiwas ang tingin niya, ang mga tenga niya at pisngi ay namumula. “Tingin mo ba, ma-madadaan mo ko sa ganyan? Tyaka ang aga-aga pa para dyan, Jongin! Ano ba!”  
  
  
Isang malakas na tawa ang sumagot sa kanya at ibinalik nya ang atensyon niya sa lalaking nakaluhod ngayon sa harap niya. “Kyungsoo! Kung anu-ano pinag-iisip mo. Ikaw ha. Gusto mo ba?” pagsa-suggest ni Jongin at sinamahan nya pa ito ng pagtaas ng kilay niya.  
  
  
Hampas ang inabot niya kay Kyungsoo pero tumawa lang siya ulit. Lumunok siya ng dalawang beses bago nya ituloy ang sasabihin.  
  
  
“Soo. By. Kyungsoo. Makinig ka sakin.” Tumingala si Jongin para pagtagpuin ang mga mata nila at masama pa rin ang tingin sa kanya ng kasintahan. Nginitian niya ito bago magpatuloy.  
  
  
“Hindi ako makikipagbreak sayo, okay? Di ko magagawa yun. Kahit ipagtabuyan mo ko, hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo,” pag-amin niya dito. “Ano… Uhmm.. Teka sandali kinakabahan ako.”  
  
  
Tumaas ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo at para bang unti-unti niyang napagtatanto kung ano ang sasabihin ni Jongin. Napatakip siya sa bibig niya, ang mga mata niya lalong lumalaki at ang pagtibok ng puso niya lalong bumibilis.  
  
  
“Alam ko bata pa tayo. Gagraduate ka pa lang this year. Pero… matagal kong pinag-isipan ‘to.  
  
  
“Kyungsoo, hindi ko hinihiling na magmadali tayo. Gusto ko lang malaman mo na sigurado na ko. Sigurado na ko sayo. Ikaw yung nakikita ko na kasama ko 10 years from now. Ikaw lang yung nakikita ko actually hindi ko makita yung sarili ko. Ikaw lang,” pagbibiro niya para hindi mahalata na kabado siya. Halata ang pagkagulat ni Kyungsoo at alam ni Jongin na alam na nito ang balak niyang sabihin.  
  
  
“By, mahal na mahal kita. Una pa lang yata kitang nakita sa GE, nung unang beses mo kong binigyan ng yellow paper, minahal na yata kita. Alam mo bang sinasadya ko na na hindi magdala ng yellow pad at ballpen noon para lang may rason ako para kausapin ka? Corny, no? Nagmamahal eh.”  
  
  
Tumawa si Jongin ng makita niya ang pag-irap ng mata ni Kyungsoo. Nakamove-on na yata ito sa pagkagulat nito. Kinapa niya ang bulsa ng pantalon ang naramdaman niya na naroon pa din ang regalo niya para kay Kyungsoo. Inilabas niya ito mula sa pagkakatago at ibinalik ang tingin kay Kyungsoo.  
  
  
“Marami pa tayong pagdadaan. Mag-aaway pa tayo. Madami pa sigurong pagseselosan. Pero alam ko madami pa din tayong magagawang masasayang ala-ala. Sigurado na ko sayo, by. Alam kong ikaw na yung para sakin. Ang corny ko at alam kong kinikilig ka kahit corny ako, so, by. Kyungsoo. Will you marry me? 3 to 5 years from now?” Inilabas niya ang ring mula sa pagkakatago niya dito at iniabot ito sa kasintahan.  
  
  
Lumipas ang ilang segundo ng nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t-isa. Si Jongin, kabado sa sasabihin at isasagot ng binata sa harap nya. Si Kyungsoo, sinusubukan na itago ang saya niya sa mga salitang lumabas sa labi ng kasintahan.  
  
  
Nagsimula na tumayo si Jongin sa mga paa niya, hindi iniaalis ang tingin kay Kyungsoo na ngayon ay nakatitig pa din sa singsing na hawak hawak niya. “Promise ring pa lang naman yan. Ano.. uhmm.. Pwede pa ma-break?”  
  
  
“Gago ka ba?” Hindi nya inaasahan ang tugon na ito ni Kyungsoo ngunit natawa si Jongin ng makita nya na masama na naman ang tingin nito sa kanya. “Subukan mo lang i-break, Jongin Kim. Uunahin talaga kita ilibing bago si Chanyeol at Baekhyun,” pananakot nito at automatic na ang ngiti na naipinta sa mukha ng mas nakakabata na lalaki.  
  
  
“So?”  
  
  
Nginitian siya ni Kyungsoo bago ito tumango, ang mga pisngi at tenga nito patuloy na namumula. “Oo, Jongin Kim. Oo.”  
  
  
Nagdampi na ang mga labi nila bago pa man maisuot ni Jongin ang singsing sa daliri ni Kyungsoo. Ang pasko yatang ito ang pinaka maligayang pasko niya.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**nagwala, pd.**_  
    _Tangina naman talaga._  
  
  
Rinig na rinig ang pagkakabasag ng baso na nailaglag ni Baekhyun, ang mga tenga nya’y hindi makapaniwala sa naririnig niya mula sa kasintahan.  
  
  
“Kaibigan? Ah. Kaibigan. Ganon na pala magbatian ngayon, no? Kiss? Wowie.”  
  
  
Alam niya sa isip niya na hindi niya dapat hayaan na maapektuhan siya ng ininom. Gustung-gusto niya na manahimik na lang at wag na mag-eskandalo pa dahil pasko ngayon, dapat ay nagmamahalan sila pero hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakita niya kanina.  
  
  
Inihilamos ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay sa mukha niya, dapat nyang intindihin si Baekhyun. Lasing ito at may mali din naman talaga siya, pero bakit pakiramdam niya ay napapagod na siya?  
  
  
“B, baby--”  
  
  
“Wowie baby daw oh. Yan din ba tawag mo sa kanya?” pag-aakusa ni Baekhyun. Tinignan niya ng masama ang lalaki sa harap niya bago siya naglakad papunta sa cabinet niya para kumuha ng jacket. “Kausapin mo na lang ako pag ako na lang yung baby mo!”  
  
  
“Baekhyun naman,” pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol.  
  
  
“Baekhyun naman nye nye nye,” pag-uulit ng kasintahan niya at hindi na talaga alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang gagawin niya.  
  
  
Agad agad humarang si Chanyeol sa pintuan bago pa man makalakad papunta dito si Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung paano nya ipapaliwanag na aksidente lamang ang nakita niya sa bar kanina. Kailangan nilang iwan sila Kevin at Tao kay Junmyeon dahil lang dito.  
  
  
“B, makinig ka. Hindi ko ginusto yun, okay?”  
  
  
“Wowie! Hindi ginusto pero g na g ka din, no? Sarap ba? Di mo man lang naisip na humiwalay. Huwaw. Huwaw, Park.”  
  
  
Isinuklay ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa buhok niya bago niya ulit tignan si Baekhyun. May karapatan itong magselos pero sobra na. Ayaw nya na naman makinig kay Chanyeol at lagi na lang silang ganito.  
  
  
“Oo! Masarap, Baekhyun. Sobra,” pagsagot niya dito at di nya napansin ang pag-atras ni Baekhyun. Gulat na gulat sa isinagot niya.  
  
  
“Alam mo namiss ko nga eh,” pagtutuloy niya. “Yung feeling na may ibang kinikiss. Kaya din siguro hinayaan ko lang si Lily kanina. Iba eh.”  
  
  
Tuloy-tuloy lang si Chanyeol sa pagsabi kung gaano kasarap ang halik, ang isip niya puno na ng inis at di na niya naisip ang epekto nito kay Baekhyun. Tumigil lamang siya ng magsalita ang lalaki.  
  
  
“Ah. Masarap naman pala,” bulong nito at doon na siya nakita talaga ni Chanyeol. Ang nanginginig nitong katawan at ang kamao sa gilid ng katawan niya. “Bakit di mo na rin mahalin? Masarap di ba?” pagdugtong ni Baekhyun at gustong sapakin ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya ng paulit-ulit dahil bakit nga ba niya dinagdagan pa ang problema nila?  
  
  
“Ganito. Mag-break na lang tayo, tapos balik ka dun sa bar. Tapos sabihan mo din siya na ‘parang ang sarap mo i-kiss’,” tumulo na ang luha ni Baekhyun at naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kanya para hawakan ang kamay niya ngunit tinulak siya nito palayo. “Tapos, maging fuck buddies din kayo. Sa sogo mo naman dalhin, alam mo na, sentimental ako, gusto ko satin lang yung lagoon. Tapos magpabebe ka ulit, kunwari wala-wala lang pero may feelings na pala.”  
  
  
“Baekhyun. Baekhyun, I’m sorry,” nagtangka ulit syang lumapit pero umatras si Baekhyun.  
  
  
Tumawa ito bago siya tignan. “Sorry? Sorry na naman. Tangina, Chanyeol, para tayong si Ate Sarah G, no? Pero imbis na ikot, ulit yung satin. Ulit-ulit lang, ganon?” suminghal ito at pinunasan ang mga luha na tumulo galing sa mata.  
  
  
“B. B, alam mo naman na di ko sinasadya sabihin yun, di ba?” Hinila niya si Baekhyun papunta sa kanya at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Nagpumiglas ito para hampasin siya ng paulit-ulit sa dibdib.  
  
  
“Fuck you! Fuck you ka, Park Chanyeol. Fuck you. Lagi mo na lang ako sinasaktan. Tangina mo.” Paulit-ulit siyang hinampas nito at minura pero tinanggap lang ni Chanyeol ang lahat. “Gago ka!”  
  
  
Hinigpitan niya ang pagkakayakap dito at isinandal ang ulo nito sa balikat niya. “Paulit-ulit pero sorry, B. Sorry kung lagi kitang sinasaktan. Wag ka magsawa, please? Wag mo kong iwanan.”  
  
  
Ramdam niya ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya, nababasa na nito ang t-shirt niya. Hinagod niya ang kamay niya sa buhok at likod nito upang patahanin ito.  
  
  
“Hindi kita pagpapalit, okay? Aksidente lang talaga yun. Lasing siya. And wala akong nagawa. Promise, B! Sorry,” pag-uulit niya at alam niyang napatawad na siya ng kasintahan ng yumakap na ito sa kanya.  
  
  
“Christmas na christmas inaaway mo ko,” bulong nito.  
  
  
Mas hinigpitan pa ni Chanyeol ang pagkakayakap niya bago magdampi ng halik sa noo ng lalaki sa bisig niya. “Sorry. I love you, B.”  
  
  
“Tse!” Iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol, ang mga pisngi nya namumula dahil hindi pa rin siya sanay sa pagsasabi nito sa kanya ng tatlong salita na yun.  
  
  
Iniatras ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya para tignan sa mata si Baekhyun. Umakma siya na hahalikan ito ngunit agad na inilayo ng lalaki ang ulo niya bago pa man magdikit ang mga labi nila.  
  
  
“Kadiri ka. Mag-toothbrush ka muna. Ayaw ko malasahan sayo yung malandi na yun. Ew. Lason. Ew,” sabi nito bago ito kumawala sa pagkakayakap nila at pumasok sa kwarto. Agad naman na sumunod si Chanyeol para habulin ito at asarin.  
  
  
****

_**nagbalik, pd.**_  
    _At ihiling, sa bawat bituin, na minsan pa sana ako’y iyong mahalin. At ihiling, kahit dumilim, ang aking daan na tatahakin, patungo…._  
  
  
“The number that you have dialed is unavailable. Please try again later.”  
  
  
“Kuya Min!” napalingon si Minseok sa boses na tumawag sa kanya at sumalubong sa paningin niya sina Jongin, Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Tumayo siya upang batiin ng isang maligayang pasko ang mga ito na ibinalik din naman nila.  
  
  
Si Chanyeol ang unang tumabi sa kanya, ang mahaba nitong braso’y agad na umakbay sa mga balikat niya. “Kamusta na ang paborito naming Kuya?” tanong nito ng nakangiti. Tila bang mas malalim pa sa simpleng pangangamusta ang tanong nito.  
  
  
“Hoy hoy hoy! Akala ko ba ako ang paborito niyong kuya?” sabat ni Luhan galing sa pintuan, si Sehun nakasunod sa likod niya.  
  
  
“Kuya Han!” “Han!”  
  
  
Gulat na gulat ang apat nang makita na magkasama ang dalawa pero napalitan naman agad ito ng ngiti at tumakbo sila papunta sa kaibigan para yakapin sana ito pero agad na humarang si Sehun bago pa man sila makalapit. “Bawal.”  
  
  
“KJ mo!” Dumila si Chanyeol kay Sehun na para bang hindi sila parehas lagpas na sa bente ang edad.  
  
  
“Christmas na christmas, Oh Sehun, selfish ka. Bigayan nga eh, bigayan!” pagrereklamo ni Jongin bago ito yumakap kay Kyungsoo na tumango lamang sa mga bagong dating.  
  
  
Nakangiti lamang si Minseok habang pinapanood nya ang mga nakakabatang kaibigan na mag-usap-usap. Matagal-tagal rin nawala si Luhan ngunit hindi siya nagkamali sa pag-iisip na babalik at babalik rin ito. Sana ay ganoon din si….  
  
  
“‘Ssup, guys?” Muling bumukas ang pinto at pumasok sila Kevin, Tao at Junmyeon. Ang dalawang nauna magkahawak ang kamay habang nasa likod naman nila si Junmyeon na namumula, indikasyon na nakainom ito.  
  
  
Tumayo na si Minseok sa kinauupuan niya para harapin ang mga kaibigan. Binigyan nya ng yakap si Tao na agad-agad na bumati sa kanya ng isang malakas na “Merry Christmas, Kuya Min!” bago lumingon kay Kevin, “nakailan na si Junmyeon?” tanong niya dito.  
  
  
“I don’t know. Tao and I lost count. We tried to stop but he just won’t stop. I’m sorry, Min,” pagpapaliwanag nito sa kanya, ang mga mata nila’y nakasunod kay Junmyeon na ngayon ay nakaupo na sa lapag, ang ulo niya nakasandal sa pader habang nakapikit ang mga mata niya.  
  
  
“It’s okay, dude. Been there, too. I know how he feels. Hindi ko lang alam na ganyan siya katagal magmumukmok.” Tumawa siya bago sabihan si Kevin at Tao na sabayan na kumain ang iba pa nilang kaibigan. Tinignan niya ulit si Junmyeon at saka nilapitan ito.  
  
  
“Myeon, you okay?” tanong niya dito kahit na alam niya na malayo ito sa pagiging okay. Iniangat ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya para bigyan ng ngiti si Minseok, ang mga mata nito’y namamaga pa.  
  
  
“Kuya Minseok! Kamusta?” tanong nito pabalik. Sininok ito at parehas lamang sila tumawa.  
Kinuha ni Minseok ang braso nito at tinulungan itong tumayo, umiiling dahil parang kailan lang siya ang binuhat ni Junmyeon dahil sa sobrang kalasingan. “Halika na, itulog mo yan,” pagsa-suggest niya dito. Tinawag niya si Chanyeol para tulungan siya at agad naman na tumakbo papunta sa kanya ang lalaki.  
  
  
“Pupunta ba daw si Kuya--”  
  
  
“Shhh. Wag mo i-mention,” pagsaway niya sa kaibigan bago tumingin kay Junmyeon at tumango naman si Chanyeol. Tinulungan nila ito hanggang sa makarating sila sa guest room sa condo ni Minseok at nilapag nang dahan-dahan ang lasing na kaibigan sa kama.  
  
  
Palabas na sana sila ng pintuan nang magsalita ito.  
  
  
“Minseok, ganito ba kasakit nung nawala si Jongdae?” inosenteng tanong nito at napatigil si Minseok sa paglalakad, para bang tumigil ang lahat, hindi niya maigalaw ang katawan niya.  
  
  
Tumigil din si Chanyeol sa paglalakad upang tignan siya, ang gulat niya hindi maikakaila sa tanong ng nakakatandang kaibigan. “Kuya Min-”  
  
  
“Matulog ka na, Myeon.”  
  
  
  
  
_September 21, 2017. Birthday na naman ni Jongdae at nag-usap-usap ang barkada na magkita-kita sa paborito nilang bar para magcelebrate. Habang ang karamihan sa kanila ay busy pa rin sa pag-aaral para sa midterms, si Minseok naman ay busy sa pag-iisip kung ano ang pwede nyang iregalo sa kasintahan. Naisip niya na hindi naman mahilig sa Jongdae sa mga material na bagay kaya hindi na siya nagtangka pa na bilhan ito bukod sa sapatos na alam niya ay matagal ng gusto ng kasintahan.  
  
  
Isang oras bago ang selebrasyon ni Jongdae ay nasa bar na si Minseok. Sinisigurado na nasa bulsa nya pa rin ang regalo niya para sa binata. Alam niya na magugustuhan ito ni Jongdae dahil matagal na niya itong sinasuggest.  
  
  
“Para malaman nila na akin ka lang!” pagdedepensa ni Jongdae ng tanungin siya ni Minseok kung bakit kailangan nila ng singsing. Napangiti si Minseok sa ala-ala. Excited na siya na makita ang magiging reaksyon ng kasintahan.  
  
  
Isa-isa dumating ang tropa bukod kay Baekhyun at Jongdae. Surprise nila ang party na ito para sa kanya kaya naman sinabihan nila si Baekhyun na idistract ito. Plinano nila na huwag muna itong batiin, na umastang nakalimutan nila, dahil alam nilang madamdamin ito at gusto nila makita itong maiyak.  
  
  
Nagring ang phone ni Minseok 20 minutes bago ang oras na nakatakda nilang selebrasyon.  
  
  
“Hello?”  
  
  
“Kuya Minseok? Hello?” napangiti siya sa boses ni Jongdae. “Andyan ka ba?”  
  
  
“Hmmm? Bakit? Medyo busy ako eh,” pagsisinungaling niya. Ramdam niya ang paglabi ni Jongdae kahit na nasa phone lang sila at nginitian naman niya si Yixing ng asarin siya nito na kinikilig siya.  
  
  
“ANO BA YAAAAAAN! KANINA KA PA BUSY AH? DI MO NA BA KO MAHAL?”  
  
  
Tumawa si Minseok at agad na sinabi na busy lang talaga siya. Tinanong niya si Jongdae kung bakit ito tumawag.  
  
  
“May nakalimutan ka,” pagsagot nito at hindi na naalis ang ngiti sa labi ni Minseok ng tanungin niya ito ng “Ano?”  
  
  
Rinig niya ang buntong hininga ni Jongdae sa kabilang linya. “Nakakainis ka! Alalahanin mo! Tapos tawagan mo na lang ako pag naalala mo na at pag mahal mo na ko ulit!”  
  
  
Tumatawang ibinaba ni Minseok ang phone niya at tumango ng sabihin ni Chanyeol na papunta na si Baekhyun kung nasaan si Jongdae.  
  
  
Sorry, Jongdae! Sinabi niya sa isip niya habang pinaglalaruan ang box sa bulsa ng pantalon niya.  
  
  
20 minutes na ang nakalipas mula ng ibinaba ni Minseok ang phone niya at ng sabihin ni Chanyeol na malapit na si Baekhyun kay Jongdae. Kung tama ang pagkakalkula niya dapat ay nandito na sila.  
  
  
Kinuha niya ang phone para tawagan si Jongdae ngunit nag-ring na ang phone ni Chanyeol. “Si B,” sabi nito bago sagutin ang tawag.  
  
  
Nakaabang silang lahat habang nasa phone si Chanyeol, nagreready para alam nila kung padating na ang birthday celebrant.  
  
  
Nanatiling nakatingin si Minseok sa kanya at nagtaka siya ng biglang namutla si Chanyeol bago ito tumingin sa kanya. “Okay. Pupunta na kami. Bye.”  
  
  
“Chanyeol?” tanong ni Junmyeon ng nakatulalang binaba ni Chanyeol ang phone nya.  
  
  
“Nasan na daw sila?” dugtong ni Kyungsoo.  
  
  
Nakatulala pa rin si Chanyeol kay Minseok at nagsimula manginig ang mga labi nito.  
  
  
“K-Kuya Min.” Pati ang boses niya ay nanginginig na at naisip ni Minseok na baka ibinabalik nila sa kanya ang prank. Na siguro ito ang pagganti ni Jongdae sa kanya.  
  
  
“Ano yun? Kung prank yan Chanyeol, tigilan nyo na. Si Jongdae ang may birthday,” pagsaway niya dito sabay inom sa bote niya ng beer.  
  
  
Na agad niyang nabitawan ng lumabas ang mga salita sa labi ng kaibigan.  
  
  
“Nasagasaan si Jongdae. Nasa ospital sila ngayon. Comatose.”  
  
  
Agad agad na gumuho ang mundo para kay Minseok at lahat ng natitira nyang lakas at ibinuhos niya sa pagtakbo sa sasakyan niya, kasama ang barkada para magpunta sa ospital._  
  
  
  
  
“Kuya Min,” muling pagtawag sa kanya ni Chanyeol, parehas na silang nakaupo sa couch, ang tropa nakapaligid sa kanila, pinagtutulungan si Kyungsoo at Jongin ng malaman nila na nag-propose na ang binata dito.  
  
  
Gusto maging masaya ni Minseok para sa kanila. Pero hindi niya magawang ngumiti kapag nakikita nya ang singsing sa daliri ng kaibigan. Pinapaalala sa kanya ang gabi na ayaw na niyang balikan. Na patuloy niyang hinihiling na sana ay panaginip lang. Na sana isang umaga, gigising siya sa boses ni Jongdae na kumakanta ng Sila dahil naging paborito niya ito. Na sana ngayon ay nasa daanan sila, nagdadrive patungo sa kung saan dahil ito na ang nakahiligan nila.  
  
  
“Okay lang ako, Yeol. Wag na mag-alala kay, Kuya. Lasing si Junmyeon,” pag-aassure niya dito. Tumango lamang si Chanyeol at tumayo ito ng makita niyang bumukas ang pinto, ang kasintahan niya pumasok sa loob nito.  
  
  
Tumingin si Minseok sa orasan na Piglet sa pader nya, ang orasan regalo sa kanya ni Jongdae ng ibalita niya dito na may condo unit na siya. Napangiti siya. _Dalawang minuto bago ang pasko._  
  
  
“Chanyeol, ano ba!” Rinig nya ang boses ni Baekhyun mula sa pintuan. “Chanyeol, teka, padaanin mo muna ako. Para kang unggoy.”  
  
  
Tumawa si Minseok at tinignan niya ang mga kaibigan niya. Lahat sila mukhang masaya. Si Jongin, nakangiti kay Kyungsoo habang kinikwento nito ang nangyari sa kanila kanina. Si Sehun, masayang nakahiga sa hita ni Luhan na seryosong nakikinig rin sa kwento. Si Tao at Kevin, na ngayon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay. Ngumiti siya, iniisip na kahit papaano ay maganda ang pasko na ito. Ngunit mas maganda sana ito kung kasama niya si Jongdae.  
  
  
“KUYA MIN!” napalingon si Minseok kung nasaan si Chanyeol at Baekhyun, ang mas maliit na binata ay hawak hawak ang phone niya sa tenga. Itinaas niya ang kilay niya, nagsisilbing tanong sa kung anong gustong sabihin ni Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Kuya Min…. Si Jongdae…” Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya at para bang nahulog itong muli ng makita niya ang pag-agos ng luha sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Kasabay ng pagbukas ng pinto, pagpasok ni Yixing, ang pagbitaw ni Baekhyun sa mga salitang babago sa araw ni Minseok.  
  
  
_Tumingin siya ulit sa orasan. 12:00 AM_  
  
  
“Gising na si Jongdae.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_nawala, pd._**  
    _Mahal, hangggang ngayon ay hinahanap ka. Nasaan ka na nga ba?_  
  
  
_“Jun, enough already,” saway ni Kevin sa kaibigan na patuloy na iniinom ang alak na hawak-hawak nito.  
  
  
Hikbi. “What have I done wrong? Tell me, Kevin. What have I done wrong?” tanong ni Junmyeon, ang mga luha sa mga mata niya ay patuloy na umaagos. Ang puso nya’y patuloy na naghahanap.  
  
  
“Kuya Junmyeon,” simula ni Tao na nakaupo naman sa kabilang tabi nito. “Siguro nag-iisip-isip lang si Ada. Baka namisunderstand ka lang niya.”  
  
  
Isang tawa ang lumabas sa bibig ng lalaki. “Namisunderstand niya ko? I’ve already told him that I love him naman ah! Why can’t he just stay and believe me?”  
  
  
“Jun, you’re both busy. Maybe it was hard for him-”  
  
  
“It was hard for me, too. You both fucking know it. Pero I tried to make it work naman, di ba? Why can’t he?”  
  
  
Buntong hininga na lamang ang naisagot ni Kevin at Tao sa kaibigan, walang magawa ng umorder ito ng pang-anim na beer niya._  
  
  
  
Nagising si Junmyeon at ang una niyang naramdaman ay ang sakit ng ulo niya. Kinapa-kapa niya ang kama para sa phone niya. Ang huling naaalala niya ay ang pagdadrive sa kanila ni Kevin. Kung saan, hindi niya alam. Idinilat niya ang mata niya at napansin niya na wala siya sa Berkeley.  
  
  
“Ugh. Where am I ba?” tanong niya sa sarili. Naramdaman niya sa mga kamay niya ang phone niya at agad itong kinuha para tignan ang oras. _2:00 AM._  
  
  
Sinubukan niyang tumayo, at idilat ang mga mata niya pero umiikot talaga ang paningin niya. Ibinababa niya sa gilid ng kama ang mga paa at yumuko, nakasuporta ang mga kamay niya sa ulo niya. _Fuck. It really hurts._  
  
  
Matapos ang ilang minuto, sinubukan niya tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo niya at agad na humawak sa pader ng maramdaman ang hilo. Naaalala na niya ngayon kung nasaan siya. They planned to meet at Minseok’s place for their yearly Christmas celebration. Ito ang unang reunion nila matapos niya grumaduate kasabay si Han, Minseok, Kevin at Yixing. _Si Yixing. Nagpunta kaya siya?_  
  
  
Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa pintuan, nagtataka kung bakit tahimik ang buong paligid ng maalala niya na madaling araw na pala, siguro ay nagsi-uwi na ang tropa. Kailangan nyang hanapin si Minseok para mag-sorry dito.  
  
  
Lumabas si Junmyeon sa pintuan, ang paningin nya’y umiikot pa rin at napansin nya na halos wala ng tao. Naglakad sya papunta sa kusina, maraming beses na din sya nakapunta dito sa condo unit ni Minseok kaya naman medyo kabisado na niya ang mga parte nito.  
  
  
May naaaninag sya na tao na nakaupo sa dining table at naisip nya na baka si Minseok yun kaya naman tinawag nya ang pangalan nito.  
  
  
“Kuya Min?” tawag niya sa garalgal na boses. Napansin niyang lumingon sa kanya ang nasa upuan at tumayo ito. Napatigil si Junmyeon sa pag-inom sa bote ng tubig na nakuha nya sa fridge dahil hindi ito maaari. Nananaginip na naman siya.  
  
  
Kinusot-kusot nya ang mata niya, palinaw ng palinaw ang paningin nya at palapit din ng palapit ang kasama niya sa kusina.  
  
  
“Junmyeon,” tawag nito sa napaka-mahinahon at malambing nitong boses na namiss ni Junmyeon. Muling naipon ang mga luha sa mata niya at di na niya napigilan ang pagbitaw ng mga paa niya. Dahan-dahan siyang naupo sa sahig, tumatawa habang ang mga luha ay patuloy na umaagos sa mga mata niya.  
  
  
“Fuck. Fuck this, I’m having illusions again. Fuck,” paulit-ulit niyang sinasambit habang nakasabunot sa kanyang buhok ang mga kamay niya.  
  
  
Umupo sa harapan niya si Yixing at tinanggal nito ang mahigpit na kapit niya sa kanyang buhok. Hindi binitawan ng lalaki ang mga kamay niya at hindi din iniangat ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya.  
  
  
“Jun.”  
  
  
Sa isang salita na iyon napagtanto ni Junmyeon na totoo ito. Na nasa harap niya talaga si Yixing at hindi sya nananaginip lamang. Ngunit, nasaan ang tropa?  
  
  
“Xing?” tinignan sya ni Yixing, inaantay ang mga susunod niyang salita. “Where is everyone?”  
  
  
Hindi napigilan ni Yixing ang pag-ngiti dahil hindi niya inaasahan na ayon ang unang sasabihin sa kanya ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
Sumuko na si Yixing sa bigat ng katawan nya at sumalampak na rin ito sa lapag, hawak hawak pa rin ang mga kamay ni Junmyeon.  
  
  
“Umuwi na ang tropa. Si Kuya Minseok at si Chanyeol nasa ospital-”  
  
  
“WHAT? WHY ARE THEY IN THE HOSPITAL? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN SA KANILA?” Umiling si Yixing at napahinga si Junmyeon ng maluwag. “Eh why are they there?”  
  
  
“Jongdae. Nagising na si JD,” nakangiting sagot ni Yixing at muli, hindi niya inaasahan ang paglaki ng mga mata ng lalaki sa harapan niya at pamumutla nito.  
  
  
Binawi ni Junmyeon ang mga kamay niya kay Yixing na agad naman niyang pinagsisihan dahil namiss nya ang init nito.  
  
  
“Shit,” bulong niya sa sarili ng unti-unti niyang maalala ang nangyari nung lumipas na gabi. “Shit. Xing, I think nasaktan ko si Kuya Minseok last night.”  
  
  
“Ha?” naguguluhan tanong ni Yixing.  
  
  
Umiwas ng tingin si Junmyeon bago sya sumagot.  
  
  
“I.. I was lasing, okay? Don’t judge me.” Tinignan niya si Yixing ng masama at tumango lang ang lalaki, ang ngiti nito mapang-asar.  
  
  
“And then I remember Yifan taking us here. And then Kuya Minseok asked me kung okay lang ako and tinanong ko sya right back kung kamusta na siya… Then… He…  
  
  
“I think he called Chanyeol para tulungan siya with making buhat of me because I can’t walk ng maayos.. And before he left, tinanong ko sya if.. If how I felt that time the same feeling he felt when he almost lose JD.”  
  
  
Humina na ang boses nya ng tapusin niya ang sinasabi niya. Nanatili naman nakatingin sa kanya si Yixing.  
  
  
Binalot sila ng katahimikan, wala sa kanila ang may balak magsalita pero hindi makatagal ay nagsalita muli si Junmyeon.  
  
  
“I realized now that I was stupid for asking him that. Syempre it’s not the same. JD almost died. I heard from Baekhyun that Kuya Minseok almost never slept for one whole month after the accident, afraid Jongdae would die on him if he close his eyes,” tumulo na naman ang mga luha niya at doon niya naalala ang itsura ni Minseok ng malaman niya na naaksidente ang boyfriend niya.  
  
  
“And then you… I can’t compare it sa nangyari satin because it’s so different. I.. I lost you, but at least I know you're still buhay,” natawa siya sa mga sinasabi niya pero agad naman siyang napatigil ng maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Yixing na pinupunasan ang mga luha sa pisngi niya.  
  
  
“Sinong may sabing nawala mo ako, Junmyeon Kim?” pagsisimula ni Yixing.  
  
  
Tumingin si Junmyeon sa kanya, nagtataka kung ano ang gustong iparating ng dating kasintahan.  
  
  
“Hindi tayo perpekto. Walang perpekto. Ang pagiging perpekto ay isang konsepto lamang ng mga tao sa isang bagay na mukhang buo para sa kanila. Pero lahat nga ba ng bagay na nabuo ay nabuo lang ng mag-isa?” pagpapatuloy nito at napangiti si Junmyeon dahil si Yixing ito. Pamilyar ito para sa kanya.  
  
  
Muling hinawakan ni Yixing ang mga kamay niya, at ibinigay naman ni Junmyeon ang atensyon niya dito.  
  
  
“Jun, hindi ako nawala. Siguro, yung katawan tao ko, maaaring nawala nga, umalis, pero yung isip at puso ko nasa iyo pa rin.  
  
  
“Kung tatanungin ba kita kung pwede tayo magsimula ulit mula sa umpisa, bibigyan mo ba ako ng pagkakataon?  
  
  
“Nagkamali ako, Junmyeon. Natakot ako. Pero ngayon, matatag na ko. Kaya na kitang protektahan. Kumbaga, para akong si Kuya Minseok, ipaglalaban na kita. Akong bahala sayo,” pagtatapos ni Yixing. Tumawa si Junmyeon at napangiti naman ang lalaki sa harap niya, ang malalalim na dimples nito ay kitang-kita at hindi na napigilan ni Junmyeon ang pagyakap niya dito.  
  
  
“Loveeeeeee,” sambit niya sa tenga nito habang mahigpit pa din siyang nakayakap dito. Naramdaman niya naman ang pagpalupot ng mga bisig ni Yixing sa bewang niya at niyakap din siya nito ng mahigpit.  
  
  
“Masyado pang maaga para tawagin ako nyan ulit,” pagbibiro ni Yixing pero inaamin nya na namiss niya din ang pagtawag sa kanya ni Junmyeon nito.  
  
  
Humiwalay si Junmyeon sandali sa kanya upang tignan ito sa mata at tanungin “You won’t leave me ulit?”  
  
  
Umiling si Yixing, ang ekspresyon sa mulha niya seryoso. Tinignan siya ng maigi ni Junmyeon at di na niya napigilan ang tawa niya.  
  
  
“You’re not taking me seriously, love! I’m very seryoso na kaya,” pagmamaktol nito at di na napigilan ni Yixing ang panggigigil kaya naman kinurot nita ito sa pisngi.  
  
  
“HEY! What was that for?” nag-pout sa kanya si Junmyeon at itinakip na ni Yixing ang mga kamay niya sa mulha niya dahil kung baka ano pang magawa niya sa mahal niya.  
  
  
Naramdaman niya ang pagtusok ng daliri sa mga kamay niya at sumilip siya sa mga daliri niya para tignan si Junmyeon.  
  
  
“Promise me you won’t leave na ulit. Na even if we don’t have time for each other na because of work, we’ll be with each other-”  
  
  
“Mahal,”  
  
  
“Don’t use that “mahal” on me. Promise me, Xing,” pagpupumilit nito, iniabot niya ang hinliliit nya kay Yixing para sa pinky promise.  
  
  
“Promise,” sambit ni Yixing ng nakangiti, ang sarili niyang hinliliit nakakonekta kay Junmyeon, nagsisilbing lock ng pangako nila.  
  
  
Ngumiti si Junmyeon at muling niyakap si Yixing. “Merry Christmas, love!”  
  
  
“Amoy alak ka. Kadiri,” pang-aasar niya dito.  
  
  
Tinignan siya ng masama ni Junmyeon. “Xing naman eh!”  
  
  
Tumawa ng malakas si Yixing bago niya hilahin sa leeg si Junmyeon, ang mukha nila sobrang magkalapit.  
  
  
“Maligayang pasko, mahal,” bati niya bago niya pagdikitin ang mga labi nila. Ang mabilis at sabay na pagtibok ng puso nila muling nagkokonekta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Hindi lahat ay masaya sa pasko, ngunit may mga regalo na kahit huli man kung dumating, sigurado naman worth it ang paghihintay._  
  
  
  
  
**_Merry Christmas from the Kuya/s of Isko!EXO. :)_**


End file.
